


all琲／金R [脑洞] 如果拍卖会被胡桃夹子看重的是绯世

by Mary_MIAO



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_MIAO/pseuds/Mary_MIAO
Summary: all金H片段～





	all琲／金R [脑洞] 如果拍卖会被胡桃夹子看重的是绯世

1.“咦，你是男生吗？癖好还真是特殊啊...”

刺拉——红色的裙子被整齐的斩下一截，再也遮不住雪白的大腿，然而当事人却还是沉沉的睡着，黑白相间的头发下精致的面庞像是最无辜的天使。

“啧。虽然不是女生，不过这长相不可能卖不出好价钱的。那么，要怎么让你变得更加诱人呢，嗯？”

的第一，二粒扣子被打开，胸前的填充物若隐若现。

“真是劣质，拿掉！妆也要擦掉...没错，要到就是这样的反差...”

“完美！喂，你，再给他一针，别醒了。那么——

“上·道·具！”

 

2\. “哈——呜——”

黑色的乳夹与裙子的布料摩擦，拉扯着肿大充血的乳尖，电流一样的麻痒瞬间窜到了尾椎。

身后好像被塞进了什么东西，硬硬的两颗球形物体，其中一个几乎是立刻就开始融化，滑滑的，使它们都开始乱动了起来。感觉说不上好坏，但是好奇怪...

不对。

这不正常！

我...怎么了？

 

3\. 鞭子...？

“不，等等，不要——！”

“嗯嗯——”

被打的地方很快泛起了红印，却在瞬间愈合，只在微微刺痛后有些痒。对方明显收了力，鲜明的心理落差居然使他产生了“还不够”的感觉。

好痒啊。。。

受不了了...想...

“请，请您，快一点！”


End file.
